


Dumb Boy Competitions

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, First Kiss, Gen, Lance is a Baby, M/M, Short One Shot, Thumb Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astro requested: Keith & Lance #8: Wanna Bet?</p><p>Lance is always challenging Keith to these stupid competitions, and he never shuts his mouth when he loses. Keith seems to have found a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Boy Competitions

 

Keith was getting a headache. He could feel the pressure forming between his eyes and pounding at his forehead. It was funny how it was almost in beat with Lance’s pacing, punctuated only by his whining. Keith looked up through his shaggy bangs, thoroughly peeved with himself for falling to Lance’s bait (as always a voice like Pidge’s said). He rubbed his forehead.

 _“Wanna bet?”_ The other boy had said.  

Keith could barely remember the first bet, but about four more bets in (a victory of 3:1 for Keith), Keith could care less. He just wanted Lance to stop talking for a few seconds, at least. The squeak of his shoes on the floor alerted Keith to every turn, and therefore another string of curses at Keith.

 _“Wanna bet?_ ” Keith should have known to brush him off by now.  

“ - And that’s why we need to do it over!” Lance said, seemingly done. “There was no even playing ground and it was _totally_ skewed in your favor.”

“What the heck are you talking about? It was fair. You lost and I won,” Keith said.   

“Cheating! I call cheating!” Lance cried, throwing his hands up. One nearly beamed Keith in the face, which he was uncertain whether it was an accident or not.  

“How can anyone cheat at rock-paper-scissors, Lance?” Keith said, exasperated. “It was best two out of three and I bested you two out of three.”

“You took too long on that last one! You were clearly reading my mind or my body language or something and guessed what I’d pick,” Lance accused.

“That’s ridiculous. Besides, you almost always pick rock after you throw paper if you throw paper first,” Keith grumbled.  

Lance looked scandalized; “So you _were_ studying my tactics. Cheater!” He crossed his arms and thumped his shoulder into Keith’s chest, forcing him back about two steps.  

Keith jabbed a finger back into Lance’s chest, annoyed at how bony Lance who had pretended not to wince.  "A kitten could guess your next move, Lance.“

Lance shot forward, knocking their heads together as they pushed at each other stupidly. Lance’s bony finger dug into Keith’s chest, a fleck of spit hitting his face. Keith grimaced but braced otherwise for whatever else stupid challenge was being hurtled his way.

“Thumb war!” Lance said. “One match, one victory. Let’s see how good your tactics hold up then!”

“Fine,” Keith spat. “You’re on.”

Lance took the nearest seat closest to the end, and Keith took Shiro’s seat. They tilted their chairs diagonally, elbows resting on the long table as they clasped hands. Lance’s were sweaty, Keith noticed with a frown. If the kick to his shin was any indication, he wasn’t meant to bring it up.  

“Ready then?” Lance said. “One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war.”  

Their thumbs passed over each other in time with it. Their thumbs stood up, Lance jabbing immediately before Keith was trying to pin his thumb down. They struggled like that for another good two minutes.

“There’s no way you’re going to beat me this time,” Lance grunted, thumb barely sliding out of Keith’s grip. He titled his body, forcing Keith to rock with him as his thumb evaded Keith’s again. He hung over the opposite direction, brows jammed together low over his eyes in concentration.  

Keith’s thumb came down to jab at Lance’s, only for it to slip out last minute. He chanced a glance up at Lance, watching his eyes beginning to squint with effort. Keith looked down at their hands before his mouth was running away with him.

“Wanna bet?” He said, suddenly.  

Lance scowled, eyes flying up to look at Keith as he opened his mouth. “Isn’t that what we’re do-”

Lance’s thumb halted in mid-air, eyes far too wide as he looked at Keith’s closed ones. _Kissing_ , Lance realized far too many ticks later. Keith had shoved his words back into his mouth, sealed close and proper with his own. It was scary that a guy so prickly and out of date could have such a soft mouth. Lance’s ears were burning. Keith tilted, mouth barely disconnecting from his; Lance melted. He barely registered the other thumb that came up over his and pressed down firmly. Keith pulled back, letting go of Lance’s hand to stand up casually.

“Looks like I win,” He said, and turned to leave.

“That’s – you – I can’t believe - You _cheated_!” Lance stuttered, each attempt cutting itself off. He watched in disbelief as Keith merely left, the back of his hand waving in brief acknowledgement before the doors closed behind him.  

Who knew he could actually shut Lance up for once.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> original here-->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/146269735743/keith-and-lance-8
> 
> Astro coming at me like this when I was only prepared to sit back and secretly read Voltron fanfics. Now look where I am.


End file.
